


i'm no superman

by adorkable



Category: Scrubs, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз слышит произнесенное с сарказмом «родинка» у себя за спиной, в груди комом сжимается что-то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm no superman

**Author's Note:**

> для fuckuokey

Когда Стайлз слышит произнесенное с сарказмом «родинка» у себя за спиной, в груди комом сжимается что-то. Он смотрел слишком много «Клиники» и знает, что теперь прозвище пристанет, и как бы он себя не вел, но до окончания интернатуры от него не избавиться. Глаза Дерека впиваются в Стайлза и внимательно следят в попытке найти еще какое-нибудь слабое место. 

– Да брось, Эллисон слышала про него и сказала, что он реально крутой врач.

– Что не мешает ему быть настоящим засранцем. Тебе повезло – Лидия Мартин, о чем еще остается мечтать. Почему я не пошел в хирурги?

– Потому что все они тупые, – отвечает Дерек, стоящий рядом с подносом в руках.

Стайлз вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Это только второй день, а его предполагаемый наставник слышал слова, не предназначающиеся для его ушей.

Но по лицу Дерека нельзя сказать, что он недоволен или взбешен – в общем, он не проявляет никаких эмоций. Как и всегда.

– Родинка, твой перерыв заканчивается… – он неудобно поворачивает руку и смотрит на часы. – Сейчас. 

Перед Стайлзом стоит полная тарелка картошки и салат. Он не успел даже притронуться к своему обеду.

– Увидимся, чувак, – пытается улыбнуться Скотт. Он забирает у Стайлза картошку и остается за столом один.

Скоро к нему подсядет Эллисон и они мило проведут время.

Стайлз ходит из палаты в палату и проверяет состояние пациентов. Он старается не замечать, что Дерек следит за ним, неподвижно стоя у входа в отделение. 

Они оба остались без обеда.


End file.
